Hope
by Mariella Montgomery
Summary: A story about David and Mariella. Is there still hope for them after Lauras accident?


Hallo zusammen,

ich habe beim Aufräumen meiner Festplatte diese Geschichte wiedergefunden und veröffentliche jetzt einfach mal den Anfang, wenn es euch gefällt, poste ich gerne weiter bzw. schreibe die Geschichte zu Ende.

Wichtig zu erwähnen, wäre hier noch:  
\- Das ist eine David/Mariella Geschichte.

\- Die Geschichte beginnt nach Lauras Unfall.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

**Hope - Chapter 1**

David konnte nicht fassen, dass das gerade geschehen war. Er hatte Mariella geküsst und sie war förmlich vor ihm geflüchtet. David setzte sich aufs Sofa, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Er hatte mittlerweile ernsthafte Zweifel, ob er und Mariella das mit ihrer Beziehung wieder hinbekommen würden. Vielleicht hatte sie ja Recht, vielleicht war wirklich zu viel passiert. Er konnte es nicht fassen, dass es so zu Ende gehen würde. Das konnte nicht sein, das durfte nicht sein. Er musste Mariella von seinen ehrenhaften Absichten überzeugen, aber bevor er aufstehen konnte, hört er ein leises Klopfen. Er öffnete die Tür. Mariella stand vor der Tür, tränenüberströmt, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Wortlos zog er sie an sich und schloss die Tür hinter ihr. Er hielt sie eine ganze Weile bevor sie etwas sagte.

„Es tut mir Leid", hauchte Mariella leise. „Schon ok. Ich … ich war vielleicht etwas stürmisch."

Sie sah ihn das erste Mal seit Wochen wieder richtig an, sah ihm tief in die Augen und sagte dann: „Nein. Du hattest Recht."

David sah sie verwirrt an: „Womit?"  
„Mit allem."  
„Mariella ich …", aber sie hielt ihn sanft den Finger vor den Mund und hauchte in sein Ohr: „Weniger reden David", und küsste ihn sanft. David konnte nicht fassen, dass das gerade passierte. Eben war sie noch förmlich geflüchtet als er sie geküsst hatte und jetzt küsste sie ihn … wie früher … als sie noch zusammen waren. Es tat so gut ihre weichen Lippen auf denen seinen zu spüren. Wie gut sie doch schmeckte, das hatte er fast vergessen. Gierig erwiderte er den Kuss und zog sie noch enger an sich. Der Kuss wurde immer intensiver und schließlich hauchte Mariella nur „Schlafzimmer" in sein Ohr. David konnte nicht glauben, was er da gerade gehört hatte und sah sie an: „Sicher?"

Aber Mariella antwortete nicht, sie küsste ihn nur, das reichte David und er nahm sie sanft auf seinen Arm und trug sie ins Schlafzimmer.

Eine Weile später lagen die beiden völlig erschöpft nebeneinander im Bett. Sie hatten sich vollkommen der Lust hingegeben. Wie lange er sie nicht mehr so berührt hatte, dachte David, er wollte sie am liebsten gar nicht mehr los lassen.

Mariella sah ihn an und David sah sie an.

„Wir müssen darüber reden Mariella, das ist dir klar oder?"

Mariella verzog ein wenig das Gesicht, nickte aber.

„Du kannst nicht einmal weglaufen wenn ich dich küssen will und eine halbe Stunde später landen wir zusammen im Bett. Was ist los?"

„Ich weiß es nicht", gestand sie ihm wahrheitsgemäß, „ich … ich hatte Angst. Ich wollte … Ich vermisse dich David."

David sah Mariella lange an: „Ich vermisse dich auch Mariella und ich will dich zurück. Bitte, zieh hier wieder bei mir ein. Das ist doch nicht nur meine sondern unsere Wohnung. Ich verspreche dir, dass ich mich ändern kann. Ich habe mich schon geändert. Ich habe als du weg warst noch nicht einmal eine andere Frau angesehen. Meine Gedanken waren immer bei dir. Mein Herz hast du schon seitdem wir zusammen gekommen sind. Bitte Mariella, du weißt das du es mir brichst, wenn du jetzt gehst, oder?!"

„Ich weiß."  
„Gib uns noch eine Chance."  
„Wir hatten so viele Chancen."  
„Eine einzige, mehr brauche ich nicht. Ich hab es verstanden. Ich bin jetzt der Mann, der ich schon immer hätte sein sollen. Ich werds nicht vermasseln."

Mariella sah ihn lange an, bevor sie sagte: „Eine einzige."

David lächelte sie breit an und umarmte sie stürmisch. „Du wirst es nicht bereuen, das versprech ich dir", sagte er sanft bevor er Mariella erneut küsste.

Am nächsten Tag mussten David und Mariella wieder zu Kerima. Sie waren wegen Lauras Unfall in den letzten Wochen ohnehin viel zu wenig da gewesen und hatten nur das nötigste erledigt. Sie wollten aber nicht alle Last auf Lisas Schultern ruhen lassen, vor allem da die ganze Parfumkampagne umgestaltet werden sollte. David kam strahlend die Treppe runter. Sowohl Laura als auf Friedrich war aufgefallen, dass ihr Sohn heute besonders gute Laune hatte.

„Warum die gute Laune mein Schatz?", fragte Laura leicht amüsiert.

Aber David grinste nur wie ein Honigkuchenpferd und sagte zu seiner Mutter: „Wirst du gleich sehen."  
In dem Moment kam auch schon Mariella die Treppe runter: „Ach David. Lass doch bitte nicht immer alles liegen, deine Unterlagen für die neue Kampagne lagen oben auf dem Tisch", sagte sie und gab sie ihm.

Dann wand sie sich Laura zu: „Guten Morgen Laura. Wie geht es dir?"  
„Danke Mariella. Schon besser."  
Mariella lächelte sie an. David hatte unterdessen Kaffee in eine Tasse gegossen und gab sie Mariella: „Einen guten Morgen mein Schatz. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich die Unterlagen oben liegen gelassen habe, du hast mich einfach so bezaubert, dass ich sie vollkommen vergessen hatte."  
„Charmeur", sagte Mariella nur, ließ sich aber von David einen sanften Kuss geben.

Laura, Friedrich, David und Mariella frühstückten zu Ende.

„Ich geh mich noch schnell frisch machen, bevor wir fahren", sagte Mariella, gab David einen Kuss und verschwand in einen der Badezimmer.

Laura lächelte fast selig: „Ihr habt euch wieder vertragen?"

David grinste seine Mutter an: „Ja, wir haben geredet."  
Friedrich seufzte erleichtert auf: „Gott sei Dank, ihr habt euch benommen wie zwei liebeskranke Teenager."

In dem Moment kam Mariella wieder zurück und sagte zu David: „Können wir?"  
„Ja klar. Bis nachher."  
Laura und Friedrich lächelten die beiden an: „Bis nachher ihr beiden."

David schlang seine Arme sanft um Mariella und gab ihr einen Kuss: „Na dann komm. Auf in die Höhle des Löwen."

Fröhlich lachend stiegen die beiden kurze Zeit später aus dem Aufzug.

„Kommst du gleich bei mir vorbei. Lisa hat mir das neue Konzept für die Parfumkampagne auf den Schreibtisch gelegt. Wir sollten uns das zusammen ansehen. Ich will deine Meinung hören", sagte Mariella und lächelte David mit einem bezaubernden Lächeln an.

„Ok, ich bin gleich bei dir", sagte David lachend, gab ihr noch einen Kuss und verschwand in seinem eigenen Büro.

Eine Weile später betrat David Mariellas Büro.

„Ok, dann lass uns mal loslegen", sagte David strahlend und gab ihr einen innigen Kuss.

Mariella schüttelte den Kopf, manchmal war er wirklich unmöglich.

„Ok, also. Das ist das Konzept was Lisa und Herr Kowalski ausgearbeitet haben, ich finde es wirklich gut, denn …", doch Mariella konnte nicht weiter sprechen, da David sie sanft küsste. „David ich wollte wirklich nur mit dir über das Konzept reden", protestierter Mariella.

„Machen wir auch gleich", hauchte David und Mariellas Widerstand löste sich förmlich in Luft auf.

David setzte sie auf ihren Schreibtisch und küsste sie intensiver. Langsam zog er ihr den Blaser aus und Mariella ihm sein Sakko. Dann fielen ihre Pumps zu Boden, dicht gefolgt von seiner Krawatte und ihrem Top.

Als Mariella gerade anfing Davids Hemd aufzuknöpfen, hörte man eine Stimme.

„Mariella schön, dass du dich auch entschlossen hast mal wieder zu arbeiten. Ich habe hier noch ein paar Zahlen die unbedingt heute noch an die …", in dem Moment bog Richard von Brahmberg in dem Büro seiner kleinen Schwester um die Ecke und sah das Bild was sich ihm bot. Sowohl David als auch Mariella hatten keine Zeit mehr zu reagieren oder sich wieder was anzuziehen.

„Ach Mariella, ich dachte das hättest du endlich hinter dir", sagte Richard leicht genervt.

Mariella die sich schnell ihr Top wieder angezogen hatte, sah ihren Bruder an: „Ich weiß nicht was du meinst."

„Ich dachte David wäre vorbei und dein Architekt on vogue."

David nahm Mariella demonstrativ in den Arm: „Da hast du wohl falsch gedacht."  
„Wie bezaubernd", frotzelte Richard, „meine kleine Schwester und mein Halbbruder sind wieder zusammen. Ich bin gerührt und Kerima hat endlich sein Traumpaar wieder."

Mariella nahm Richard den Zettel den er bei sich hatte aus der Hand: „Ich soll das heute also noch an die Presse rausschicken?! Sonst noch was?"

Richard sah die beiden angewidert an: „Das ist widerlich Mariella. Du solltest es wirklich besser wissen als SCHON WIEDER mit ihm zusammen zu kommen. Außerdem benehmt ihr euch wie Teenager, Sex im Büro …", man sah seinem Gesichtsausdruck an, was er davon hielt, drehte sich aber einfach nur um und ging.

David kochte innerlich, aber er wollte nicht mit Richard vor Mariella streiten.

„Danke", sagte Mariella, „ich weiß du hättest ihm am liebsten geschlagen."  
David lächelte sie an: „Du kennst mich einfach zu gut Schatz. Da wir ja leider gestört wurden … ich würde sagen ich mache erst mal weiter und du auch und ich lad dich heute Abend zum Essen ein!?"

„Hört sich gut an."  
David gab ihr einen Kuss und ging in sein eigenes Büro. Er öffnete gut gelaunt seine Bürotür, aber da sah er schon Richard auf seinem Schreibtischstuhl sitzen und das Lachen verflog.

„Was willst du hier Richard?"  
„David, ich glaube ich habe mich vorhin nicht ganz klar ausgedrückt. Ich will nicht, dass du meine Schwester auch nur jemals wieder irgendwo anfasst."

David sah Richard an: „Soll das jetzt ein Witz sein?"  
„Ganz und gar nicht."  
„Dann habe ich schlechte Nachrichten für dich, denn deine Schwester ist zufällig meine Verlobte und wir werden bald heiraten. Find dich damit ab."  
Richard lachte auf: „Ach ja … das erzählst du nun schon seit Monaten, dass du meine Schwester heiraten willst. Mal ganz im Ernst: Meinst du das euer Hochzeitstermin noch steht, nachdem ihr euch erst getrennt habt und dann wieder zusammen gekommen seid? Denn auch wenn meine Schwester ein unglaubliches Organisationstalent besitzt, der Termin … der Valentinstag … ist in nicht mal einem Monat", sagte Richard gehässig.

David sah ihn wutentbrannt an: „Raus aus meinem Büro! Sofort!"

„Aber gerne doch David. Ich hoffe ja immer noch, dass euer Architekt wiederkommt und Mariella klar macht, dass du der größte Fehler ihres Lebens bist."  
David packte Richard am Kragen, aber in dem Moment kam Lisa in Davids Büro, die die beiden Männer nur schockiert ansah. Richard warf David noch einen hasserfüllten Blick zu und zischte: „Lass die Finger von ihr, sonst wird es dir leidtun!" und ging aus Davids Büro.

Lisa sah David verwirrt an: „Was war das jetzt?"  
David ließ sich auf seinen Stuhl sinken: „Ach Richard ist komplett am durchdrehen … so ein Idiot."  
„Was ist denn passiert?", fragte Lisa jetzt etwas schockiert, dass Richard und David sich mal wieder bis aufs Blut bekriegen.

„Eines unser Lieblingsstreitthemen."  
„Kerima?"  
„Nein. Das andere."  
Lisa wusste im ersten Moment nicht was David meinte, dann fiel ihr Blick aber auf ein Foto das hinter David an der Wand hing: „Mariella."  
David nickte nur.

„Aber ich dachte du und Mariella … du hast doch gesagt, dass du selbst nicht so genau wüsstest wo ihr stehen würdet."  
„Das war ja auch vor einer Woche", sagte David und bekam leuchtende Augen. Da ahnte Lisa es schon, sie hatte ihn zurück genommen, nachdem er wochenlang alles versucht hatte um sie zurück zu gewinnen, hatte er es anscheinend endlich geschafft.

„Sie hat uns noch eine Chance gegeben Lisa", bestätigte David Lisas Vermutung uns begann zu erzählen, was gestern passiert war, als er an dem Punkt angelangt war, als er Mariella ins Bett getragen hatte, unterbrach Lisa ihn: „Danke David, ich glaube noch genauer will ich das gar nicht wissen."  
David grinste spitzbübisch: „Glaub ja nicht, dass ich dir alles erzählt hätte", sagte er lachend.

Lisa sah ihn an und sagte dann ehrlich: „Ich freu mich für dich. Das ist gut und genau das was du wolltest. Ihr schafft das."  
„Danke Lisa."  
Lisa merkte, dass sie nicht traurig war, dass er wieder mit Mariella zusammen war. Komisch. Aber in den letzten Tagen hatte dieser Rokko Kowalski sie auch irgendwie ganz schön verwirrt. Sie gab David die Unterlagen wegen derer sie gekommen war und ging wieder in ihr Büro.

Unterdessen in Mariellas Büro setzte sich Sabrina ihrer Freundin gegenüber.

„Was war das denn vorhin?"

„Was meinst du?"  
„Du und David heute Morgen."

Mariella sah das erste Mal hoch und Sabrina an: „Ich weiß wirklich nicht was du meinst."  
„Ich dachte ihr hättet euch getrennt, aber so sah das heute Morgen nicht aus."  
„Wir haben noch mal über alles geredet."  
„Geredet?"  
Mariella sagte nichts dazu, denn viel geredet hatten sie am Anfang wirklich nicht.

„Nein! Ihr hattet … .oh mein Gott", Sabrina musste grinsen.

Mariella sah sie an: „Wie ich schon sagte, wir haben geredet und ich habe uns noch eine Chance gegeben."

„Und dein Architekt."  
„Ich liebe David, das ist mir gestern klar geworden. Ich will nicht ohne ihn leben Sabrina."  
Sabrina grinste sie an: „Oh man, dein David muss wirklich ein unglaublich guter Liebhaber sein."

„Sabrina!"  
„Tschuldigung… aber stimmt doch…"

* * *

Wie hat es euch gefallen?

Ich würde mich sehr über ein Feedback freuen.


End file.
